Mol Ni'mai
Mol Ni'mai is a bothan armorsmith located on Dantooine. He is central to the creation of R.I.S. Armor. /way Dantooine -6805 6022 Mol Ni'mai R.I.S. armor quest R.I.S. Armor Segment Mol Ni'mai: You believe you have learned all there is to know about being armorsmith. You haven't! I know far more than you ever will, but still there are a few lessons I could teach you. Learning these things will not be easy for someone such as you. It will be expensive in both time and in credits. Furthermore, I have no patience for insolent students. You do as i say and don't bother me with stupid questions! So what do you say? Give me 50000 credits and we'll get started. Be quick about it! I'm very busy. :I am ready to begin. Here are the credits. Mol Ni'mai: I suspected you would agree to my terms. Let's get started. I'm going to teach you how to construct my masterpiece invention: R.I.S. armor. This armor has no equal in battle. Everything else is junk compared to this! Of course, it is exceedingly difficult to create, especially for a fledgling armorsmith such as you. But, no matter. We'll take it slow so you can comprehend. Are you with me so far? :Yes. Mol Ni'mai: As you know, creating armor starts with the armor segment. That is where we shall start as well. Like all armor segments, R.I.S. segment require resources which I'm sure you already know how to acquire. They also, however, require some special components. For strength, they require bone fragments from a Woolamander Harrower. For flexibility, they require the hide of a Recluse Gurk King. To provide inner protection and warmth, they require scales from a Giant Dune Kimogila. use this schematic to create the armor segment and bring it back to me. I don't care how you get the materials, but you must construct the segment yourself. You can only learn by doing it yourself! No go busy yourself with making the armor segment and come back to me when you are done. Mol Ni'mai: The student returns! Show me what you have learned in crafting the R.I.S. Armor Segment. :I have it right here. Mol Ni'mai: Let's see how you did... Bah! Look at these mounting tabs! They aren't even on straight! The flexor matrix has the plasticity of carbonite! I was hoping for better showing, my student, but I guess this will have to do. Keep practicing. If you can't handle the fundamentals, everything else will suffer! But no! I'm sure you don't want to practice. Just rush onto the next lesson, I bet. I suppose that's what you want to do? :Yes, am I ready to continue. R.I.S. Armor Layer Mol Ni'mai: Next I will to teach you how to craft the R.I.S. armor layer. A remarkable component this is. This layer provides no additional protection but it key to learning how to craft the more useful feathered armor layer. No complaints! Do what you are told and make me the layer, here is the schematic. You'll need some feathers from the rare Peko Peko Albatross... a bit nasty of a critter. Hop to it! Mol Ni'mai: You return again. Okay, let's see it. Where's the R.I.S. Armor Layer you crafted? :Here it is. Mol Ni'mai: Let's see how you did this time... Bah! The lattice orientation of the absoroption medium should be 65.3 degrees off the axis of principal stress of the reinforcement matrix. 65.3 degrees! How do you expect this to handle blaster fire any other way? Still, it isn't terrible for a first attempt. Of course, I'd be embarrassed to put my name on that thing, but that's why I'm the teacher and you're the student. Are you ready for the next lesson? :Yes. I am ready to learn more. R.I.S. Boots Mol Ni'mai: You've finally managed to learned the basics. Now I will teach you how to craft the armor, itself. We'll start with the boots. If you can't get the boots right, I don't care how good the rest of the armor is. If your feet hurt, it just doesn't matter! here's the schematic for the boots. The schematic is very self explanatory. What you aren't already done yet? Mol Ni'mai: Back again! Most of my students have quit by this point. Let's see the R.I.S. Armor Boots you crafted. :Here it is. Mol Ni'mai: A little small, don't you think? Who were you making these for? A Jawa? Nevertheless, these do look marginally acceptable. I think you are getting the hang of this. Tell you what. I think you've learned enough to do this on your own. Here are the rest of the schematics. Don't make me look bad and don't forget to practice, practice. And be sure to come back and visit sometimes. It's not every day that I have a student actually complete my lessons. Since you also did it in a timely manner I will also grant you the feathered enhancement schematic. Use it to improve the appearance of any type of armor. Now I'll be getting back to my work... To get R.I.S. Armor Certificaion you will require the following special ingredients: *2 x Giant Dune Kimogila Scales *2 x Woolamander Harrower Bone Fragment *2 x Gurk King Hide *1 x Peko Peko Albatross Feather Note: You will need a crafting station to make armor segments and layers, if you have the ingridients listed above already, a droid with build-in Clothing and Armor Crafting Station can be very useful. Category:Dantooine NPCs Category:Dantooine quests Category:Trader quests